


To Love You Forever

by Colamiilk



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, M/M, Yandere!Clear, based on prompt, bottom!noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clear Yandere Mode ( ᐛ )و ? </p><p>"Aw, mink-san; i'll need help taking his arms and legs!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YandereMode!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181306) by Textsfromdmmd. 



> Dang son I shamefully love tumbledolls（/×＼）,  
> Well anyway I Headcanon that Noiz loves being coddled, since he never was as a kid. And when Clear finds out (Someone who's obsessed with caring for others) He takes it overboard. ⃛⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> Also I used Basicperfectionist's idea of Noiz's rabbits monitoring his health!~  
> No beta, gomen

Things had mostly wrapped themselves up after platinum jail, so when his phone began lighting up his room Noiz figured he could ignore it. Favoring to burrow under his blankets trying to block out the intrusive sunlight; but when the beeping failed to stop he sat up grumpily opening his phone to check the damage. 

Aoba: Can you look @ Clear?  
Aoba: Noiz! It's not something that can wait!

Scowling he threw his phone into a wall to throw on clothing. Not wanting to commit to clothes yet he shrugged on sweatpants. He could still hear the rhythmic buzzing of his phone and it sawed at his nerves. He clawed at his head groaning at Aoba’s annoying texting habits, and terrible timing. 

It was 11am; much too early to be up. When he turned his phone completely off; toeing on his shoes he intentionally made it harder for himself so he wouldn’t have to leave. As if giving a death stare to his front door was a better way to spend the day then walking out into the bright daytime; he just sat on the steps. Noiz wasn’t one for public interaction and even less so when the sun was out. Being forced out when the sun was at it's peak? Pure torture. 

Figuring he might as well get it over with and demand some food in return he trudged out of his considerably darker apartment. The light was so bright that he could feel his corneas strain at adjusting to fast; it was a feeling he was grateful to have. These small things that other people took for granted was the reason that at 11pm on a Wednesday he actually listened to someone's pleas for help. 

Other throwing out few Usagimodoki’s to gather information; the walk to Aoba’s was fairly boring. He threw 7 out of his ten, leaving the 3 remaining as back up for whatever he had to work on. The sun beat down on him and sweat clung to his skin making him shiver whenever a breeze ruffled his clothes. Noiz didn’t like summer; but he found himself basking in all the seasons when they were around. He heard that summer was hot and winter was cold, but feeling them made him realize how complex they were and how they weren’t mutually exclusive. 

He walked straight into Aoba’s window, being too lost in thought to realize it was closed. Forcing it open and slipping into his bedroom the oppressive heat hit him all at once. The fan tucked in the corner was off and without Noiz opening the window the air would be completely still. Slipping off his shoes he let his sockless feet press against the carpet dragging slightly as he went to go find the others.

“Ha, Noizu-sann!” Pausing in mid step he moved his feet back to their original position and turned towards Clear. The androids mask was off abandoned somewhere amongst the mess of Aoba’s living room. Quirking his eyebrow up he stared at Aoba for an explanation. 

“Ah Noiz I’m so glad you’re here! Clear’s been off lately and I thought something maybe wrong with his programming...” The white haired boy didn’t seem different, but it also didn’t seem like him to disregard Aoba, or the state of his living room. Still, he was pissed off that he was being woken up for this. 

“Oh my god, I’m sure he is fine Aoba! We’re all a little shaken up after you paraded around in our minds for the shits and giggles. Just leave him be, if he gets sick, then call me.” Huffing Noiz retraced his steps hearing a small apology from Aoba. 

Maybe if he hadn’t been woken up this wouldn’t of happened. 

Maybe if he hadn’t just gotten mind raped and gotten his sense of feeling back, he would of been nicer.

Maybe he would of thought about what Clear was built for, and what this new free will mixed with his programming would do. 

But he didn’t. He slipped his shoes back on, left in huffy bundle and went back to bed. 

\--

“Pi, pi, pi.” Noiz’s attention was slightly more captivated at his small allmates gathering around him all of them but the leader reattaching themselves to his belts. Picking up the little cube he rubbed his fingers across the sleek surface coming to the edges, sliding his fingers across them caused little rivets to open in his skin. 

“Noiz, Noiz!” Pressing the nose inwards let the cube process he had heard it's information, he sighed. He was already in a bunch and nothing his allmates could tell him would calm him down. Taking all of the Pseudo cubes off his belt he placed them his bed playing with each one individually not caring that they all gave him new burning hot cuts. The sharp cubes dug into his face and he found himself falling asleep like that curled up with his allmates; tears gathering around his eyes.


	2. After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much gore yet, I'm gomen. But soon my friends! Also sorry this is so short.

Clear knew there was nothing wrong with him, and Aoba had known as well. So when Noiz refused to help Aoba found himself trying to annul the order he gave clear, unfortunately after the scrap he no longer took commands. Which was great. What was less great was the slip he made before Clear didn’t have to take orders, that he could no longer take back. So he spend hours fiddling with Clear before the Android started growing huffy. 

Aoba was thrilled that Clear was learning to stand up for himself little by little but right now he couldn’t think of a better situation then clear still having the whole “master” issue so he could fix his mistakes. 

Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes, mumbling to clear that he was going to sleep he quickly grabbed ren and scuttered off into his bedroom in shame. 

\--

Blinking slightly Clear sighed at Aoba’s persistence at undoing parts of his feelings. Clear loved Aoba! But he was attached to the feelings he had created since the scrap! They were the first emotions that were all his. 

Aoba tried convincing him that they happened before the scrap and while they started before they got more intense after. No longer being bound to whoever his master was he could fall in love for real! Not just the old boring tacky programed feelings he had toward whoever his master at the time was; these were unique to him; and he didn’t feel obligated towards him at all. He just wanted Noiz more than anything. 

And it was magical. He was never more happy than when he woke up after that scrap, human emotions made him feel like he was floating and while he had felt them before; that master block had stopped him from feeling romantic love and now that it was gone! Well let's just say Aoba had to hold him back from acting on his feelings more than once. 

Aoba; Clear puffed out his cheeks. Why had he been so worried about Clear lately? Did, did Aoba not want him to date Noiz? But why? Aoba alway said he wanted Clear to find someone special, so why couldn’t Noiz be that person?

Realizing that now was the best chance he had, he placed a note on the table fastening his gas mask back on he skipped out of Aoba’s home. 

“Went to Noiz’s! Sleep well  
-Clear!”


	3. It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Noiz woke up numb, which caused him to panic. Sitting up all the pain from his Allmates caused lines to burn again, even the slightest bend caused searing hot pain. Even so he relished in his burns. Blood caked and stained his rabbits, staring at them in contempt he scrunched up his nose. 

The water aggravated his cuts worse, deciding that a shower was a bad idea he finished off his pseudo rabbits. Rubbing each one with cold water before drying them gently; they all chirpped amongst themselves while he tended to the wounds on his hands. He didn’t bother wrapping or cleaning any of the other cuts opting for his black hoodie and picking at the ones on his knees as he curled up in front of a shitty T.V. show. 

His toes curled around the edge of his couch, pressing into the edge of the sewn on cushions. It was dingy and he got it off the streets but it did it's job and it was free. Besides it was a damn sight better than sitting on the floor. 

It didn’t take long; part way into the broadcast he heard singing. It was soft; and it sounded like it was coming from outside his window. Ignoring it as one of his neighbors being weird, he turned back towards the T.V, but it looked different. Blurry and farther away, rubbing his eyes only made the situation worse. 

“Fuck!” Deciding to wash out his eyes he stood up. The singing was getting louder, Noiz felt tears well up as grew in his ears until his entire head felt hot and cramped. Spitting out small amounts of bile, he started to kneel on the floor. When it started spreading to his heart, he actually thought he could of been dying. Calling out to his allmate, he had it write a single text. 

Noiz: Aoba, I need to go to the hospital. 

The pain flared and he found he didn’t want this pain, he’d deal with being numb the rest of his life if he could get this feeling to go away. His Usagimodoki beeped, and he vaguely realized he should call 911 at this point. But sleep took him all at once; it was like the pain stopped and he quickly loss conscious. He was glad he could finally sleep. 

“Pi, pi, pi! Noiz, you have 18 unread texts! Pi, pi, pi! Noiz, you have 18 unread texts!” The Usagimodoki chirped to man on the floor even when the balcony door slid open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry these are so short,, but if i want to keep updating often there gonna have to be short ;; Please leave a comment I wanna hear what you guys think <3


	4. Texts

“Isn’t he adorable when he’s sleeping?” Clear didn’t really say that to anyone in particular; after all the only people in this room were Noiz, Allmates and himself. His gas mask prevented him from giving his half-dead, soon to-be lover a kiss; but the sediment was still there. Noiz’s apartment was nice; after all his family was loaded and he had a high paying (if at times illegal) job. It was clear he picked it for it location, a shady part of town with a bunch of people playing rhyme in back alleys. It was perfect for Clears intentions.

Despite Noiz’s wealth he didn’t seem to have a lot. Everything except his electronics seemed to be the worst quality you can get; and it was all used. Lifting Noiz up was easy but finding somewhere to put him was a different matter altogether. Noiz’s mattress was bare, and on the floor in the corner; putting him on something like that felt weird. Did Noiz not care about his comfort or health at all? 

Just the idea of that made Clear angry; no one mistreated his loved ones not even themselves. Deciding to place on the couch, so he wouldn’t step on him while walking around he set off on his task. 

Everything about Noiz’s apartment screamed neglect; he seemed to have only one glass and no plates. There was nothing in his fridge and there were dryed blood stains from him getting hurt and not bothering to clean up. He was snapped out of his murderlust by a small peeping. 

“Pi, pi, pi! Noiz, you have 36 unread texts!“ It was Aoba, Clear’s face darkened under the cover of his mask. He could try to delete them off Noiz’s coil; but there was no way that Noiz didn’t have a password. Guessing it seemed impossible as well, when it chirped again he groaned and mumbled loudly.

“Ah ha what am I going to do! If don’t delete then my plan is ruined and Noiz-san!” His teary little fit was cut short by the little rabbit.

“Deleted.” Smiling once again, he picked up the cube gently. So the thing couldn’t tell voices apart; he wondered what else he could do. Putting the cube onto the counter, he began to rifle around until he found what he wanted. It was exactly where it was when he bought the house and Clear found it quickly pocketing the spare house key quickly; making sure that it wouldn’t fall out. 

Noiz twitched in his sleep making a soft sigh; Clear snapped around fast enough to kill. Noiz was still sleeping soundly, as to be expected from Clear’s song. Noiz, for his acts; was a kid and in this sleeping state he couldn’t hide it. It was Clear’s new favorite thing and he wouldn’t let anyone else have it. 

“Ah Noiz-san! That was so cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi is literally yuno.


	5. Calling

Noiz woke up feeling like he got hit by multiple buses; holding his head he got up groggily looking around. His apartment was cleaner somehow and he heard someone walking about. Whoever was milling about he could deal with it. Getting up on shaky feet he trudged around his apartment; someone was cooking. Was he in the wrong apartment? Did he fucking just waltz into someone else's apartment dead drunk last night? Did someone else do that to his apartment? Because it was definitely his place. 

“Noiz-san you’re up!” Clears cheery voice didn’t match the current situation at all.

“Why the fuck are you in my house.” Was this Aoba’s passive aggressive way to tell him to fix Clear? How did Clear even know where he lived? No one in there shitty rag-tag group knew what neighbourhood he lived in much less what apartment building and number. He wasn’t given much time to dwell on it.

“How mean! You texted me yourself saying you needed to go to the hospital!” Did he text Clear? He had meant to text Aoba but in his state last night it would've been easy to mess that up. Quickly realizing he didn’t really need to be standing, and that it hurt to stand. He sat back into the couch cross legged. 

“Did I? Well I’m not dead so you can go home.” Letting his eyes slip shut proved to be a very bad move as he felt something around him, it wasn’t touching him yet; but it it was getting closer. His eyes shot open and he started to dodge but it was much too late. Clear had grabbed him in a way that all he could do was wiggle slightly. 

“Clear what the hell!?” What was up with his, ugh, friends lately? Quickly realizing that yeah, he couldn’t escape a normal person's grasp at this point, much less an androids he stilled falling limp in Clears’ arm in clearly annoyed fashion.

“But I was worried--” He stretched out ‘worried’ so long that it felt like your ears were going to pop. Groaning slightly Noiz wiggled his feet upward so he could step on clears hips and pry him off.   
“Hahah, what are you a rabbit?” Clear wasn’t budging and Noiz quickly grew fed up.

“Why won’t you let go!” Noiz continued to wiggle until his legs slipped and he ended up on Clears lap straddling him. Sighing Noiz seemed to slow down, glaring angrily at the side of the couch. Clear smiled at the small boy stuck underneath him, was so cute when once he gave up on his tough exterior.

“Are you done?” Quirking his head cutely Clear stared down at Noiz waiting for his response. All at once Noiz came alive thrashing with the main interest of hurting Clear. 

“Are you serious!? I should be the one asking that!” Bright red and huffing from exertion, he finally seemed completely done. No longer glaring he was to tired to keep going, the pain had caught up and throwing most of his pride away he just began to whine.

“Clear.” It was nasally and high pitched and Clear snapped his head away, trying to calm himself down. His mask hid most of his expression, but not his breathing. Noiz was still going, which it made it harder to calm himself down. 

“Pipipipi, Noiz!” Bending his neck to the best of his ability he turned to look at one of his Usagimodoki cubes bouncing towards him. 

“Incoming call from aoba!, Incoming call!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I've had this in my drafts forever. I didn't want to end the chapter this way so i just left it to gather dust gomen gomen. We're getting to the gore soon >:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets his ass in gear

Panting for breath he called again listening to the grating dial tones, waiting for Noiz to pick up. Searching for Clear had been fruitless and calling Noiz on loop seemed like his only option. He didn’t know where the teen lived and found himself hoping that Clear didn’t know either.  
“...Hello?” Noiz’s voice cracked through the speaker before the picture showed up. He looked fine, if not pissed off and tired. 

“Oh god, Noiz. Why’d you take so long to pick up?” There really wasn’t time to ask stupid questions; but he couldn’t help complaining at Noiz’s (albeit uninformed) disinterest in something so important. 

“Uh well I just woke up so, also did you send Clear here? Do you know where I live?” Aoba froze slightly, and shit Clear had beat him there. 

“I don’t! And I didn’t send him! I’ll come get him, where are you two?” Shifting slightly he wondered which way to start walking. 

“Then why the fuck are you here?...” There was muffled talking in the background, Aoba’s eyes widened, why hadn't he realized that Noiz, the teenage runaway, wouldn’t have a room to talk in private. Aoba wasn’t even sure that Noiz would know that was a thing. Coughing slightly, Noiz’s attention snapped back to him mumbling something illegible.

Rambling off a long string of directions, Aoba plugged them into Ren before heading on his way. 

Everything was fine, Everything is fine. Nothing's happened. But he couldn’t get the the little voice in his head to stop saying yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Japanese finals are a real pain. I passed through, praise me. Anyway we're back and I have a week off before summer quarter <3 I'm doing Namowrito thought so I shouldn't go into any big lulls! 
> 
> Also this Chapter is kinda short but I'm posting another today/tomorrow so,, (Its 11:17pm here) 
> 
> Btw I'm terrible at Aoba.


	7. Chapter 7

Noiz’s was locked in a staring contest with the man, android? Above him. Neither of them have spoken since Aoba had hung up, both measuring the others reactions to what was said.Noiz was honestly lost, He wasn’t sure what was going on and was quickly losing interest; give on last pointed look at Clear he coughed slightly and began to stand up. This let him slide through his grasp and on to the floor. 

“So what happened with you and Aoba?” Noiz was never one for socializing and would much rather ignore Clear until Aoba showed up to take him home; but the look Clear was giving him was an expression he had hardly ever seen, much less on the upbeat android. 

Clear’s expression went from something he couldn’t read to one of anger and betrayment. He looked away glaring holes into one of the allmates rolling around on the floor. Sitting down on his desk chair he awkwardly waited for clear to respond. He might not know much about social etiquette but turning around to work on whatever seemed rude, even for him. 

“He thinks I’m wrong, for being in love.” Wow, well he wasn’t expecting that. Thinking of every conversation he’s ever had with Aoba he wondered what it could possibly be that he’s against. In fact Noiz seemed to remember him saying that his boyfriend used to be his Allmate. 

It took Noiz awhile to notice he forgot to respond, Clear had moved closer to him by the time he had blinked back to reality. 

“Oh, wow, uh well I’m sorry.” Clear’s face which seemed to be strained listening for something dropped into disappointment. Noiz felt back but he honestly didn’t know how one would respond to something like that. 

“You think he’s right?” 

“No.” That was stupid to say, he didn’t know what was going on he had seen plenty of people been in love with the wrong person, his brother was a prime example. But for some reason he didn’t want to be honest he just wanted the the android to cheer back up and get out of his personal space. 

That wish was partially granted and Clear lit back up pulling Noiz closer to him, Noiz was about to complain that he needed to be let go. But before he could say anything Clear was kissing him.

It was indescribable, he missed the years of dreaming about feeling someone else against him as this was torture. His body burned and his skin felt frostbitten. Struggling he was only squeezed tighter. He felt sick. He was honestly surprised he hadn't thrown up, the wires in his head tangled into a ball so tight there was no hope in ever untangling them.

Pin pricks dance across his skin every where his body isn’t touching, and Noiz feels his vision fading slightly. Of course he didn’t know when to stop, he didn’t need air. Pinching Clear as hard as he can manage, Clear drops him in surprise. Thank god he can feel. 

Noiz stumbles unable to support himself, shakily taking deep breaths. He grips over his ears.   
“That, it hurt.” it's raspy and scared, and Noiz would be embarrassed if he could summon the energy to be. Clear looks down on him in a mixture of guilt and lust and Noiz can’t even bother to be creeped out or excited or anything like that. 

It was no secret that Noiz liked pain, but something like that wasn’t supposed to hurt. He couldn’t bring himself to act mature or be embarrassed at his actions. His heart felt like it was breaking, Aoba’s weird mind games were supposed to let him feel others affection. 

For the first time in a long time he was hopeful he would get to feel what his brother gushed about through the locked doors, what countless animes and commercials spoke about.  
Even if he had wanted to stop himself from crying his wasn’t sure he’d be able to, some where in the back of his mind he knew he was being gross and that he shouldn’t of gotten his hopes up. 

By the time he snapped out his panic, he noticed someone was slamming on the door. Opening the door slightly he hoped it wasn’t a noise complaint, he really wasn’t up for that. Instead Aoba shoved through the door looking much angrier than he had ever seen. 

“Where is he?” Aoba’s voice was surprisingly calm but carried an edge of violence. At that question Noiz realized that when he woke back up so to speak Clear was gone. 

“I think he left Aoba, sorry I didn’t notice.” Being much too tired to be anything be polite Noiz shrugged to seem somewhat normal. He knew he looked like a wreck and was acting weird as well. 

Aoba shoved by him back out the door without saying anything in return. If he wasn’t so done with everything he’d probably would’ve been concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw none of this is edited, after I finish this I'll make a reboot that's longer and edited, this is just a rough draft ur reading (I won't delete this thought because some people like my rough drafts better.) 
> 
> I'm dying I googled their heights, (Aoba; 5'9 Noiz; 5'10 Clear; 5'11) all of them are so close to 6 ft   
> I have a pain disorder and I used that for Noiz if you wonder why he freaks out when clear touches him. (its a thing that if you don't get touched for a long time everything gets messed up (its just frayed nerves), I hc noiz has it cause he was in Isolation for so long and when someone did he couldn't feel it.) 
> 
> The gore begins : D Also hc that Sly blue takes over when Aoba gets too stressed out, which probably happened when Noiz didn't answer the door and he could hear crying.


End file.
